the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Khajiit
Khajiit são um povo felino da província de Elsweyr, conhecidos pele grande inteligência e agilidade.1 Esses traços os tornam ladrões e acrobatas muito bons, mas os Khajiits também são guerreiros temíveis. No entanto, raramente são conhecidos visto como magos.2 Os Khajiit geralmente ficam em terra, mas a pirataria e o comércio de skooma atraem alguns para trabalhar como marinheiros.34 Eles são conhecidos por sua agilidade natural, furtividade, e sua produção de Açúcar Lunar, que pode ser refinado em Skooma. Eles viajam por aí vendendo suas mercadorias, mas geralmente não são confiáveis, devido ao preconceito racial de muitas das raças em Tamriel, resultando possivelmente da crença de que a maioria dos Khajiit são ladrões. Eles costumam falar sobre si mesmos na terceira pessoa, como J'zargo e Akkhuz-ri. Elseweyr Elsweyr é uma região do continente de Tamriel e é o lar dos Khajiit. Durante a Quarta Era, a província foi separada novamente em duas nações, ambas as quais são estados pertencentes ao Domínio Aldmeri. Anequina ao norte incorpora um deserto como terras baldias bastante semelhante ao de Hammerfell, enquanto ao sul encontra-se Pelletine, sua geografia consistindo de uma variedade de florestas densas e bosques comparáveis aos de Valenwood. A província é delimitada por Valenwood a oeste, Cyrodiil ao norte e leste e Black Marsh a leste, através do Mar de Topal. Morfologia A anatomia Khajiit difere muito dos homens e dos elfos, não apenas por causa de sua pelagem, cauda e, às vezes, de andar com os pés, mas também pelo sistema digestivo e metabolismo.5 Khajiit, Argonianos e Imga são as chamadas "raças animais" ou "povo-animal" de Tamriel por causa dessas grandes diferenças.1 Khajiit tem um tempo vida semelhante à dos humanos.6 Não há casos bem documentados de cruzamentos entre Khajiit e outras raças, embora haja rumores de tal coisa.57 A aparência exótica e comportamento dos Khajiit os tornam alvos comuns de discriminação racial.891011 Os Khajiit podem assumir formas diferentes dependendo das fases de Masser e Secunda, na hora de seu nascimento. Entrelaçamento Lunar Khajiit are each subtly bound to the Lunar Lattice, a mysterious force entitled the ja-Kha'jay in their native tongue. The Lunar Lattice determines the form a Khajiit assumes in life, according to the phases of Masser and Secunda at the time of their birth; while Khajiiti newborns appear incredibly similar to one another at birth, their future form becomes clear in a matter of weeks. This is due in part to the fact that, although born smaller than the children of either man or mer, the Khajiit mature at a significantly faster rate. It is imperative to note that while the Khajiit derive their natural form from the moons of Nirn, their peculiar tie to such is in no way related to lycanthropy, for, unlike that disease, it is neither contagious nor temporal. A Khajiit will retain its form of birth throughout their life. The moons, although they affect the form in which a Khajiit will be born, do not affect it after that. Furthermore, there are no known shapeshifting Khajiit. There are rumored to be "more than twenty" forms of Khajiit, though to date, there is only information on those that follow.13 Moons and the Khajiit Breeds: Fases da Lua Both a Khajiit's appearance and physiology depend on the Lunar Lattice of Masser and Secunda during the time of its birth.2 These appearances can vary drastically from one breed to another, with some Khajiit resembling the common house cat, other Khajiit resembling huge bipedal jaguars, and others being almost indistinguishable from Men or Mer.5 The main variants of Khajiit can be separated into four distinct groups, each depending on the phases of Nirn's larger moon, Masser. Depending on the phase of Masser, the Khajiit will take on one of four main appearances.2 Within the four groups are more variants which depend on the phase of Nirn's smaller moon, Secunda. The variations due to Secunda are more subtle than the variations due to Masser. Generally, the closer Secunda is to a full phase, the less "beastlike" a Khajiit appears. The closer to a Waning phase, the more 'beastlike' a Khajiit appears.2 Raças de Khajiit In all, there are seventeen known breeds of Khajiit,2 though there are supposedly more than twenty:5 História Os reinos Khajiit existiam muito antes da história registrada.112 Elsweyr consistia de 16 reinos de cerca de 20 tipos diferentes de Khajiit no início da Primeira Era, particularmente cooperativos e harmoniosos em comparação com outras raças da época.113 A Praga Thrassiana perturbou esse equilíbrio em 1E 2260, deixando apenas dois reinos primários.1 Elsweyr tornou-se seu estado moderno em 2E 309 quando Keirgo de Anequina e Eshita de Pellitine combinaram seus domínios longevos e deram o nome à terra, desencadeando uma séria luta de classes, já que o norte de Anequina via Pellitine como depravado e decadente, enquanto os Khajiit de Pellitine achava Anequina bárbara.1314 O Juba Rid-T'har-ri'Datta restaurou a paz ao ter cada lado da sociedade Khajiiti se revezando governando toda a região com base nas fases de Masser e Secunda, que os Khajiit mantém em grande reverência. Os termos dessa medida, o Riddle'thar, foram supervisionados pela ditadura bem velada do próprio Mane.13 A eficácia de cada Juba individualmente, variou muito e alguns levaram os Khajiit a períodos de conflitos e guerras ao longo da Terceira Era, especialmente com os Bosmer.1151617 Historicamente, eles alcançaram maior paz e prosperidade sob o governo Imperial (de acordo com estudiosos do Império), mas muitas vezes se rebelam contra sua autoridade, mantendo sua visão única do mundo.118 Noites Vazias Em 4E 98, Masser e Secunda desapareceram, gerando medo e conflito entre os Khajiit. Quando as luas reapareceram dois anos depois e os Thalmor anunciaram que usaram magia para restaurá-las, os Khajiit os louvaram como seus salvadores. Em 415, o apoio popular aos Thalmor levou a uma tomada militar do governo Imperial de Elsweyr e ao restabelecimento dos antigos reinos Anequina e Pelletine, desta vez como estados dos Thalmor.19 Sociedade O Juba, enquanto chefe de estado não oficial, não é mais uma "raça" de Khajiit do que qualquer outra; ele é simplesmente único. A tradição Khajiit sustenta que apenas um Juba pode estar vivo de cada vez, uma vez que o Juba é uma entidade que renasce em diferentes corpos com o passar do tempo. A veracidade disso é desconhecida, mas não houve registro de múltiplos Jubas disputando poder.13 Os Khajiit são divididos por dois modos díspares de vida: as selvas civilizadas e as bacias hidrográficas do sul de Elsweyr, que têm antigas tradições mercantis, uma aristocracia agrária estável baseada na exportação de arroz-salgado e Açúcar Lunar e uma cultura artística próspera, que tem grande contraste com a tribo nômade ou egocêntrica Khajiit dos desertos e campos secos do norte, onde assaltantes agressivos e territoriais ocasionalmente se unem sob um único chefe.1620 É amplamente aceito que a maior força entre os Khajiits são as Mães do Clã. Em última análise, são elas que controlam tanto a colheita quanto o refinamento de Açúcar Lunar, e portanto, aqueles que são vistos como os mais influentes. Os Khajiit costumam se referir ao Açúcar Lunar como "luar cristalizado", aprisionado pelas águas cintilantes do Mar de Topal e levado para as plantações de cana-de-açúcar da Floresta Tenmar pelas marés, sob a orientação de Hermorah. Os Khajiit acreditam que, ao consumi-lo, estão consumindo uma pequena porção das almas eternas dos deuses lua, Jone e Jode. Isso os leva a acessos de êxtase e abandono, supostamente deixando as ruas das principais cidades de Elsweyr repletas de Khajiit tremendo nas pelo açúcar. Apesar da natureza extremamente viciante do açúcar, é parte integral da vida Khajiit e a principal exportação de Elsweyr, onde é contrabandeada em formas cruas e refinadas.1321 Ajuda a apoiar um próspero mercado negro; Dizem que se pode comprar praticamente qualquer coisa entre os Khajiit. Khajiit das tribos do deserto são frequentemente enterrados com apenas um pequeno monte de pedras, para que seus corpos possam ser facilmente usados por Necromantes.122 This love of Moon Sugar has given them a "sweet tooth"; candies, cakes, puddings, and sugar-meats are the staples of the Khajiit diet, each generously enriched with Moon Sugar.13 This relationship between religion and cultural practice goes deeper than appearances suggest.13 According to legend, the Khajiit and their deities are bound up in the Lunar Lattice, no less than the famed Liminal Barriers, the tendency of Mundus to remain discrete from the Sea of Oblivion and the force that keeps the Daedra out of Nirn.13In this way the Khajiit, Moon Sugar, Lorkhan's Moons, Lorkhan's Heart, and White Gold Tower are all related, as all play a part in shaping the fundamental structure of the mortal plane.1323 The typical bipedal Khajiit dresses in an ample shawl of brightly-colored cloth, known as a budi, for defense against the harsh rays of the sun. This shirt is tightly fastened in braids down the right side, in order to prevent any part of the torso fur from being seen, as the exposure of such in public is deemed both offensive and unsightly. In battle, those who walk upright traditionally don medium-weight armor, exquisitely fashioned from loose-fitting leather overlaid with lacquered and highly-burnished metal plates. While leather caps are generally preferred, those with the means to procure such will often don helms of fluted silver. Furthermore, most Khajiit bedeck themselves with jewelry, trinkets, and occasionally even herbs such as Nightshade.24 Their tattoos often have deep cultural and religious significance, as they signify their race, tribe, and the gods of their worship.13 Over the years, Khajiit frequently have had to deal with the worry of being kidnapped and sold into slavery, especially in Morrowind, so they have to take self-defense seriously.2526272829 While the majority of Khajiit prefer to use their razor-sharp and retractable claws as weapons in numerous forms of Khajiiti martial arts like Goutfang, Whispering Fang and Rawlith Khaj, many have mastered the use of the sabre, scimitar, dagger, and longbow. Their chosen mastery is often reflected in male Khajiit names, through which they display their status in life with the prefix; though care is always taken, for the use of two titles is perceived as the result of either great pride or ignorance. While widely speculated, it is unknown whether the Khajiit are in any way related to the Po' Tun (currently Ka Po' Tun) cat people of Akavir or the Lilmothiit, a vulpine beast race which once inhabited Black Marsh.3031 Cultura The Khajiit, along with the Argonians, inhabited Tamriel long before the elves arrived (which could mean the two beast races are possibly Native to Tamriel, unlike humans or mer, which migrated to Tamriel. However, some sources say life originated in Tamriel).671 Topal the Pilot, founder of the Ayleid empire, described an intelligent, if primitive, race of cat-people inhabiting the forests around Lake Rumare when he arrived there with his expedition.4 Eventually, the elves and humans drove the beast races into the southern extremes of Tamriel, into the forests and marshes that humans considered uninhabitable. There are conflicting records about the relationship between the different tribes before and after the union and foundation of Elsweyr in 2E 309 by two powerful, formerly warring factions.75 Older studies claim that there was constant warfare between the tribes before that date, and a rebellion against the union only ended when an alternate rule, depending on the states of the moons, between the different tribes was agreed.5 The Third Edition of the Pocket Guide to the Empire disagrees with this view and instead places the time of harmony through alternate rule before the union of 2E 309, claiming it stabilized the region for thousand years. The balance was only disrupted by the Thrassian Plague, which decimated the Khajiitan population and forced them into two opposed faction, which then were united in the year 2E 309.1Soon after, the Cyrodiilic Empire began making diplomatic overtures with Elsweyr, leading up to Tiber Septim's unification of the entire continent. Imperial influence has chiefly been felt in the southern regions of Elsweyr, where relatively large, semi-permanent cities have sprung up along trade routes. These cities are known to move around frequently, but within a small region in the jungles near the river basins.[source?] The primary source of income in Elsweyr is their export of moon sugar, which is used to make the highly addictive drug skooma.[source?] In fact, a sizable portion of the Khajiiti southern population are "sugar tooths", slang term for a skooma addict, although they seem to be more able to function under the influence than other races.[source?] The fertile grounds near the southern rivers are also well suited for other crops, particularly saltrice, which makes up the bulk of the legal trade.[source?] The northern regions, still mostly dry grassland, have not progressed far from their tribal origins, and rarely consider themselves united in any meaningful way.[source?] The government of the Khajiit consists primarily of the Clan Mothers of each clan of tribes. These wield power mostly due to their control of moon sugar harvests, but also maintain a hereditary position of power.[source?] The nominal head of the Khajiiti religion is a unique form of Khajiit known as The Mane.[source?] Khajiit legend claims that it is only possible for one mane to live at a time, and his birth is triggered by the birth of a newborn Khajiit when the two moons have fully aligned in the sky.[source?] The Mane is apparently bipedal, and clearly has the power of speech, but does not fall into any of the defined Khajiiti subtypes: he is simply unique. While he is, in theory, a neutral, unbiased religious leader, the Mane is the true power in Elsweyr, and was ultimately responsible for the success of the attempted unification of the province in the last Second Era.[source?] Khajiit, like Argonians, are still considered little more than beast-men by many human and meri cultures. They are not usually trusted by—mostly—the Nords, but also by people in general, as stated by Ysolda, in Whiterun, Skyrim.8 They were oppressed and enslaved by rich families and primary industries in Morrowind,9 until very recently when King Helseth Hlaalu finally outlawed slavery. They also have a strong racial dislike for Argonians (one which is shared in return), which causes tension in the southern Cyrodiilic cities of Leyawiin and Bravil, where Elsweyr and Black Marsh are both fairly close, and which have strong populations of both races.10 Religião A monomythic society, the Khajiit are led in their beliefs by mysterious figures known as "Clan Mothers", whose duty it is to disseminate the cultural myths among their kind, and who maintain autonomy from the Mane and the disparate tribal leaders.32 On the origin of their species, the Khajiit believe that life originated with two litter-mates, Ahnurr and Fadomai, who gave birth to the first cat, Alkosh.32 To Alkosh was given the guardianship of time, and whose birth prompted Ahnurr and Fadomai to bring forth further life into the world, thus they created Khenarthi, guardian of the winds; Magrus, guardian of the sun; Mara, guardian of love; and S'rendarr, guardian of mercy.32 In time, Ahnurr and Fadomai wished to share the happiness they felt in life with further children, and so, Fadomai gave birth to Hermorah of the tides, Hircine of hunger, Merrunz of destruction, Mafala of the Clan Mothers, Sangiin of blood and life, Sheggorath of insanity, and many others.32 Despite the phonetic and circumstantial similarities with deities in many other pantheons, the Khajiit maintain that many of these are wholly separate entities from similar spirits in other cultures and their version of the world's genesis as the only pure rendition.33 Ahnurr decided to stop having children since further offspring would dilute their own happiness. However, Fadomai was persuaded by Khenarthi - who had grown lonely in the realm of the winds - to give birth to further children, and this she did, bringing forth Nirni, the majestic sands and lush forests, and Azurah, the dusk and dawn, as well as the Moons and their Motions. It was at the time of her birthing that Fadomai was caught by Ahnurr who, angered at her trickery and disobedience, struck her. She, fearing for her life and children, fled with them to the Great Darkness and hid, giving birth to her final child, Lorkhaj. Having been born amidst the Great Darkness, the Khajiit believe that Lorkhaj's heart was filled with such, and thus was the Great Darkness made aware of itself and then known as Namiira.32 Amidst the darkness, surrounded by her children, Fadomai realized her death was near and set the moons, Jone and Jode, in the skies to guide her children and protect them from Ahnurr's wrath. She gave Nirni her "greatest gift", proclaiming that she would give birth to as many children as Fadomai had. Nirni was pleased because Azurah, with whom she routinely squabbled, had been left with nothing. Protected by the Lunar Lattice, the children of Fadomai left, save for Azurah. Into the silence and void their absence caused, Azurah approached her mother and was then given her gifts in the form of three secrets. She was told to take one of Nirni's children and change them, making them the fastest, cleverest, and most beautiful of creatures, naming them the Khajiit; second, that they must be fashioned as the best climbers, to climb upon the winds of Khenarthi's breath and set Masser and Secunda aright, lest they fail; lastly, that the Khajiit must be the best deceivers, able to hide their true nature from others. Then Fadomai died, and Azurah left to join her kin.32 Nirni approached Lorkhaj, whom she asked to create for her children a dwelling; he did so, and yet the Great Darkness in his heart forced him to deceive his siblings so that they were trapped in the new place with Nirni. Some managed to escape death and become the stars, and those who remained punished Lorkhaj by tearing out his heart and hiding it deep within Nirni, so that he would be with her whom he had done the most harm. Thus among the new world of Lorkhaj's creation, Nirni came to give birth to her children, who were many, but wept bitter tears for her favorite—the forest people—who did not know their proper shape. It was at this time that Azurah came forth and comforted her, taking some of the forest people and placing them in the deserts and forests, where she fashioned them in many forms, one for each purpose they might need, and having done so, named them the Khajiit, teaching them the secrets entrusted to her, and binding them to the Lunar Lattice.32 In speaking the secrets, the first was heard by Y'ffer, who told Nirni of Azurah's deed. Nirni, in retribution for her changed, and now lost, children made the deserts hot and sands biting, and filled the forests with water and poison. To separate her beloved children from those of Azurah, she allowed Y'ffer to change those who remained so that they would always be of the mer, and never beasts, and named them Bosmer. From that moment forth, the two were eternally separated and, as with their makers, were bound in animosity one with the other. In this fashion, the Khajiit explain not only their origins, but their bind to the moons and conflict with the Bosmer.32 Contradictions to this explanation of Khajiiti origin have been raised by Imperial scholars, who purport that the Khajiit are descendants of a race of great cats of the desert regions of Nirn, backing their claim with the fragmented letters of Topal the Pilot - the earliest known Aldmeri adventurer, after whom the Topal Sea is named - which reference both quad- and bipedal cats: "The cat demons of four legs and two ran the river's Length, always keeping the boat in their Green-eyed sight, hissing, and spitting, and Roaring with rage." 1 However, even this obscure evidence may yet be debated, as Pelinal Whitestrake, leader of the Elven Pogrom, slew many thousands of the Khajiit, during the same era, under the mistaken impression that they were "another strain of Aldmeri" so closely did they resemble such. There are other such reports, and they raise the possibility that the Khajiit in general may actually have elven ancestry.1 Panteão Khajiiti The Khajiiti pantheon encompasses a myriad of gods, both temporal and otherwise, a fraction of which are detailed below. Of the dark spirits, or dro-m'Athra, who are represented by the inverse phases of the moons and are associated with the gods Lorkhaj and Namiira, the Khajiit rarely speak. Alkosh ''Dragon King of Cats / God of Time'' A cultural hero, and one of the earliest gods among the Khajiit culture, his worship was co-opted during the establishment of the Riddle'thar, although worship of Alkosh as a deity continues to flourish among Elsweyr's desert-blasted regions. Most commonly depicted as a fearsome dragon with feline features, the Khajiit typically describe Alkosh as "a real big cat". Popular myth among the Khajiiti holds that he repelled an early Aldmeri pogrom of Pelinal Whitestrake.33 Azurah ''Goddess of Dusk and Dawn'' Sister to Nirni, the plane and goddess upon which the Khajiiti dwell, Azurah is the goddess to whom the Khajiit attribute both their current form and the mysterious tie between them and the Lunar Lattice. While she shares many characteristics with the goddess of Azura of other cultures, she is a separate entity, and makes few appearances among Khajiiti myth apart from that of their origin.33 Baan Dar The Pariah Regarded more as a manifestation than a formal god, Baan Dar is the personification of Khajiiti cleverness and the wit engendered of long-suffering on their part.33 He is commonly attributed with that genius which lends itself to the creation of last-minute plans to foil the machinations of the Khajiit's foes, man or mer.33 Khenarthi Goddess of the Winds Little is known of the worship of Khenarthi, whom the Khajiit hold to be the Goddess of the Winds, whose breath sustains her kin, Jode and Jone, on their path through the sky. She is also credited with aiding the Khajiit with swiftness.33 When "true cats" die, Khenarthi flies their souls to the Sands Behind the Stars.34 She is usually represented as a great hawk, and is popular among sailors and farmers.35 Jode Big Moon God One aspect of the Lunar Lattice, Jode is revered in a unique manner by each sub-species of Khajiit, as regards their aspect at the time of the Khajiit's birth.33 Jone Little Moon God One aspect of the Lunar Lattice,33 Jone is revered in a unique manner by each sub-species of Khajiit, as regards their aspect at the time of the Khajiit's birth. Lorkhaj The Moon Beast Held between admiration and contempt for his great deceit and cunning, Lorkhaj is easily identifiable with the tales of Lorkhan, and among the Khajiit is credited with the creation of the mortal plane.33 Mara The Mother Cat / Goddess of Love The Goddess of Love, to Mara is attributed all the passion of the Khajiit. Nothing is known of her worship among the Khajiiti.33 Merrunz ''Ja'Khajiit'' Comparable to Mehrunes Dagon, Merrunz is an eternally-young god of cat-like form; thus, as a kitten, do the Khajiit explain his natural tendency to rend and destroy the world around him. Rajhin ''The Footpad / The Silent Walker'' The thief-god of the Khajiiti, legend holds that Rajhin grew up in the Black Kiergo section of Senchal. In life, Rajhin was the most infamous burglar in Elsweyr's history, said to have stolen a tattoo from the neck of the Empress Kintyra as she slept.3336 He is accredited with using the Ring of Khajiiti in his thievery, making the ring famous. After his death, Rajhin was inculcated among the Khajiit gods, to serve as an example to them of cleverness and adroit ability. His blessing is most often asked for before undertaking activities of a less-than-lawful nature. Riddle'thar ''Two-Moons Dance / The Sugar God'' The cosmic order deity of the Khajiit, the Riddle'thar was revealed to the citizens of Elsweyr by the prophet Rid-Thar-ri'Datta. The Riddle'thar is more a set of guidelines than a single entity, although it has been known that some of his avatars appear as humble messengers of the gods to those in need.33 S'rendarr ''The Runt / God of Mercy'' Nothing is known of S'rendarr, save that the Khajiit revere him as the God of Mercy. Due to the similarities in the names S'rendaar and Stendarr, which may have been caused by Khajiiti mispronunciation, S'rendarr may in fact be the Khajiiti form of the Imperial Stendarr supported by the fact that both deities are gods of mercy. Sheggorath ''Skooma Cat The God of Madness, Sheggorath is easily identifiable with the Imperial Sheogorath, the negative effects of Skooma and Moon Sugar being attributed to his presence among the Khajiit.33 Idioma O idioma Khajiiti é chamado de Ta'agra. Known translated words from Ta'agra: Many Khajiit names contain a prefix, but not always (e.g. Vasha). Khajiit names do not necessarily contain an apostrophe, but are most commonly written that way. Common prefixes are shown below:2 '''Female prefixes' * Daro : Thief, clever, ingenious. * Dra : For a grandmother, an elder and wise female. * Ko : For mages and healers, also illustrious female ancestors. * La : For non-married females. Male Prefixes * Dar : Thief, clever, ingenious. * Dro : For a grandfather, a patriarch or a wise male. * Jo : For wizard and scholar. * Ra : For chief (Military or clans...). * Ri : A rare title, for kings or Mane. Genderless prefixes * Do : For warriors. * J/Ja/Ji : For a young adult or a bachelor. * M/Ma : For a child or an apprentice. * Qa : Unknown meaning. * S'' : For an adult. * ''Sa : Unknown meaning. * Sha : Unknown meaning. dgdsg * "Jo" means "wizard". * "Dar" means "thief". This appellation is not meant to imply a criminal, but rather, one who is clever, or else, particularly gifted with their hands. * "Do" means "warrior". This title is rarely used by modern Khajiit, save it be for the Mane's personal guards, and masters of Goutfang, Whispering Claw, and Rawlith Khaj. * "M" or "Ma" means "child" or "apprentice". Khajiit also use the word to imply one who is a virgin. * "J," Ji," or "Ja" means "a bachelor" or "young adult". In the common vernacular, it means one who is young and lacks experience. * "S" means "adult" or "an adult". * "Ra" and "Ri" are used to imply great status, "Ri" being the highest honorific among the Khajiit, used by leaders of cities or tribes. * "Dro" means "grandfather" and is meant as a sign of respect. * "Khaj" means "desert". * "-iit" is used to state where one lives, and is also used to define one's job. For example, "budiit" (budi + -iit) means "tailor". * "Va" means "to be". * "Rabi" is used to define ownership. * "Budi" means "shirt". * "Thjizzrini" means "foolish concepts," the closest translation of "rules" possible in Ta'agra. * "Ri'sallidad" means "martyrs", but is used only in the case of those martyrs deserving special honor. * "Vaba" means "it is". * "Ja-Kha'jay" the "Lunar Lattice", occasionally translated as the "Moonstrings" by foreigners.13 * "Renrij" translates, varying to "scum", "mercenary" or "landless". * "Krin" means "grin", "laugh", or "smile". Lembrete Etimológico The title "khajiit" is derived from the Ta'agra words "khaj" and "-iit", a literal translation of which would be "one who deserts" (where "desert" in this case is the noun, /ˈdɛzə(ɹ)t/, referring to a dry place, and not the verb, /dɪ'zɜ:(ɹ)t/, referring to abandonment). The Khajiit themselves, however, point out that the only action of value that may be taken in a desert is to walk; as such, a proper translation would be "one who walks in the desert". For this reason, "khajiit" is translated in short-hand as "desert-walker", and thus are many Khajiit known. Khajiits Importantes * Akkhuz-ri * Cherim * Darloc Brae * Dro'Zel * Eshita * Keirgo * M'aiq the Liar * Nhad-hatta * Rajhin * Razum-dar * Rid-Thar-ri'Datta Galeria Bothohmes.png Ohmes-rahtboth.jpg Khajiit2.jpg Khajiit_Oblivion.jpg SK-icon-race-KhajiitF.png Suthay-raht_Khajiit_(Online).jpg Curiosidades * Most games have only one breed of Khajiit in them. The Ohmes were the only breed present in Arena, the Ohmes-raht were the only breed to appear in Daggerfall, only the Suthay-raht could be found in Morrowind, while in both Oblivion and Skyrim, all Khajiit were of the Cathay breed. ** Multiple breeds, such as the Mane, appear in Online, but only the Suthay-raht is playable.[source?] * Khajiit architecture featured in The Elder Scrolls Online bears a close resemblance to rumah gadang, a traditional building style of the Minangkabau people of West Sumatra, Indonesia. Aparições * The Elder Scrolls: Arena * The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall * The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion * An Elder Scrolls Novel: The Infernal City * An Elder Scrolls Novel: Lord of Souls * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * The Elder Scrolls Online * The Elder Scrolls: Legends Referências * Ahzirr Traajijazeri by Anonymous — The public manifesto of the Khajiit organization Renrijra Krin * Cherim's Heart of Anequina by Livillus Perus, Professor at the Imperial University — Interview with Cherim, a master tapestry weaver * Corpse Preparation v I — How to obtain and prepare a corpse for necromantic purposes, volume one * Father of the Niben, Fragment Three by Florin Jaliil — Translation of the fragmented journal of Topal the Pilot * Interview With Douglas Goodall * Notes on Racial Phylogeny by the Council of Healers, Imperial University — About the similarities and differences between the races of Tamriel * Pocket Guide to the Empire, 1st Edition: The Elsweyr Confederacy'' — Imperial Geographical Society, 2E 864''' * Pocket Guide to the Empire, 3rd Edition: Sugar and Blood: the Cats of the South — Imperial Geographical Society, 3E 432 * '''''Provinces of Tamriel — A brief analysis of the Imperial provinces of Tamriel * The Tale of Dro'Zira by Sonia Vette — A Khajiit father in the grips of Moon Sugar gives his cub a history lesson * Varieties of Faith... by Brother Mikhael Karkuxor — An expansive list of the pantheons and associated divine spirits of Tamriel's dominant cultures. * Words of Clan Mother Ahnissi by Clan Mother Ahnissi # ↑ 1.0 1.1 1.2 Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Elsweyr # ↑ Varieties of Faith: The Khajiit # ↑ 3.0 3.1 Words of Clan Mother Ahnissi # ↑ 4.0 4.1 Father of the Niben, fragment four # ↑ 5.0 5.1 5.2 5.3 5.4 Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Elsweyr Confederacy # ↑ Children of the Sky # ↑ 7.0 7.1 Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Eras # ↑ Dialogue with Ysolda # ↑ Events of The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind # ↑ Events of The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion # ↑ An Elder Scrolls Novel: The Infernal City pg. 4 # ↑ 2.0 2.1 2.2 2.3 2.4 Interview With Three Booksellers * Khajiiti Physiology * Interview With Three Booksellers Categoria:Raças Categoria:Povo-Animal